How to Run an Amazing Race
by TolkienNerd4832
Summary: Come one! Come all for the chance to run the Amazing Race through many fandoms with your favorite How To Train Your Dragon Character!
1. Chapter 1

"'Ello everyone! It's me Tolkiennerd4832!" Megan chirped to the camera, "I was watching How to Train Your Dragon yesterday, followed by the Amazing Race when a bright idea popped into my twisted brain!"

"Oh no! What's the obsessive fangirly girl….person…going to do now?" Snotlout groaned, trying to hide behind Astrid for protection. Unluckily for him, the blonde Viking just kicked him in the gut.

Megan paused, trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing, "Any who! I have decided to do an interactive story called," She stopped and muttered, "Pause for affect…." In a quiet voice before yelling as loud as she could,

"HOW TO RUN AN AMAZING RACE!"

Tuffnut clapped his hands over his ears, "What is it with you and yelling!" he yelped towards the green eyed girl.

"I JUST HAVE A LOUD VOICE OKAY!" Meg yelled back at the boy, who just clasped his hands back over his ears and took a few steps back.

"Alrightie! What I will do is pair up a few lucky peoples with a character of their choice!" She started, motioning over to the line of Vikings, who were starting to look fearful of the girl, "I call dibs on Hiccup, simply because he is hot and he is the bomb."

Megan ran over to the poor boy and grabbed him in a death hug, "Don't I get a say in this?" He questioned, only to be ignored.

"Each person will get a dragon to match their characters'! So that means I get a Night Fury, Snotlout's fan…." She glanced at the boy, "Which I doubt he has any…"

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted in protest, only to be ignored like Hiccup.

"Will get a Monstrous Nightmare, Astrid's fan will get a Deadly Nadder…" She paused, noting that everyone was probably starting to become board, "And I think you all know where I am going!"

"Onward! What I want all you obsessive fans to do is to leave in the review which character you want to be paired with and a short description of yourself! Yes, that included a name, even if it's fake! Now what I don't want to see is a bunch of OC's! Just be yourself, like, your 21st century self!" Megan continued, unwrapping her arms from around Hiccup, giving him a chance to breath. "Then, in each chapter, just like the Amazing Race, we will send you to a different fandom! Like, for instance, one chapter you might be in Finding Nemo, or your might be in Shrek in another!"

Megan took a step back and pulled out a stack of papers from nowhere, "In each challenge the teams will be given tasks to complete, " She read in a monotone voice, "A roadblock, a detour, clues, and in some cases, a speed bump. The teams will compete to come in first in each leg of the race; the last team to check in _may _be eliminated." She paused a took a breath before throwing the paper on the ground, "Now! Because it may seem like I have total control over the story! I am here to tell you I do not! A team will be randomly drawn from a jar to decide if they will win, loose, be eliminated, or have something bad happen to them during the race!"

Megan stopped simply because the dialogue would be way to long.

"Who ever leaves a review for a certain character first will be their team mate! The Character teams availed are below. Ready! Set! Review!"

Team Hiccup/Megan (team already full)

Team Astrid/

Team Snotlout/

Team Fishlegs/

Team Ruffnut/

Team Tuffnut/

Team Stoick/

Team Gobber/


	2. Update not the boring kind

**A/N: This update was beta read by the awesome Victoria! All shall bow down to her awesome reviewieness! **

"Alright peoples! The reviews are not closed yet! But I need to give ya'll a little up datey poo!"

Megan said happily as she relaxed in a plastic lawn chair with a Pepsi in hand.

"Oh gods, I'm in for it, aren't I?" Hiccup groaned from the chair next to her. After being dubbed the fan girl's team mate, he had been stuck with her 24/7.

"Oh sweet Oz! I'm not that bad!" Megan stated, knitting her eye brows together.

"Sweet Oz?" Hiccup questioned, looking at her as if she had just turned into a Zippleback.

"Your response is vetoed!"

"_What_?"

"Sclinceo pro favor! Woo Hoo! Spanish is paying off!" Megan stopped suddenly and looked at the camera, "Sorry we're getting a little off topic here!"

She grabbed a plain clipboard from the table next to her, "The teams stand just how I have written them about three seconds ago!

Astrid is going to be paired with Victoria! Who is incognito as Victoria2015! O-o-o very secret name!" Megan laughed, "Love it!"

Astrid could be heard groaning from a distance. And by distance, we mean right behind where Megan was sitting,

"Oh it's not that bad! At least you're not stuck with me!" Meg laughed, whacking the clipboard with the back of her hand, only to pull it back abruptly and shake it in pain.

"At least you're not stuck with her!" Hiccup said full of self-pity.

"Alright! Ruffnut is going to be paired with Megcull!" Megan continued, taking another sip of her drink.

"Yes! Ruffnut yelled, thrusting her fists in the air, "I get someone with a cool name!"

Tuffnut just did a face palm.

"Tuffnut, I believe someone called dibs on you, but I didn't write down or could track them down, but I know they did!" Megan walked over to the camera and tapped the lens, "Hey! If you're out there and you called dibs on Tuffnut first…I forgot who you were, hurry up and PM me! Or else I might give him to someone else!" Meg winked at the camera, "Yes you, you know I'm talking to you! Told ya I wouldn't give it away!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not a person!" Tuffnut yelled, stomping towards Megan, only to be blocked by an angry looking Night Fury, "Toothless, get out of here!" Tuffnut spat at the dragon, "I have some business to deal with, with this fan…girl…person…what ever the heck she is!"

The camera swiveled, to show the real Toothless sitting by a Kio pond, attempting to get the fish.

"Hey! Get your head out of there! Don't eat Phil!" Megan called to the Night Fury.

"Phil?" All of the characters questioned

"Never mind! That's another story! The Fury you just yelled at is my to-be-named-when-I-can-find-a-cool-enough-name-in-Lord-of-the-Rings dragon. So don't call him Toothless!"

Everyone just stared at the blonde.

"Alright…now I'm feeling uncomfortable." Megan shrank a little in her seat before getting up and running behind a tree, "And lastly, Snotlout is paired with-"

"Ha! I do have a fan!" Snotlout called in triumph.

Megan shot him a glare, "Actually they are only stuck with you because Astrid was already taken! Oh! Get OWNED!"

Snotlout shrank a little bit, Astrid only laughed.

"Why am I so popular?" She asked through giggles.

"No! Don't say that word! You don't know what Meg will do when she-" Hiccup started, only to be cut off by Megan singing loudly. And by that we mean screaming at the top of her lungs.

"POPULAR! You're gonna be pop-u-lar! I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys! Little ways t-"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Tuffnut screamed

Megan shrank back behind the tree again, only to poke her head out sheepishly, "Um, Fishlegs…Because I haven't really let you say anything, do you want to say who Snotlout is paired with?"

Fishlegs paused and looked up from the Dragon Manuel, "Okay! Snotlout is paired with HTTYD228!" He stopped and looked at Meg, who mouthed, "Read what's on the bottom."

Legs squinted and said quietly, "Who has yet to give me a name."

Megan gave him a thumbs up and took the clip board from him, "Alright that's al-"

"Wait! Wait! I want to say goodbye!" Fishlegs called suddenly, causing everyone to jump.

"Alright…" Megan sighed.

"That's all for now bye!" Fishlegs threw the book at the camera.

But alas, Megan still got the last words…which were…

"Fishlegs! SHIZ! That's not how you turn it off!"

The camera went black.


End file.
